


Slytherin Closer

by evangelineimagine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: hey :) can you please do a harry potter one shot where the reader is a slytherin and she is in love with scorpius (dracos son) but she doesnt think he loves her because her parents are muggles? thank you <3 by by the way, I am totally in love with your blog, you can write so good <3
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Slytherin Closer

You looked at him from afar, but you simply kept it at that, as you had always done. Sure, you sat almost every day beside him at breakfast, but you didn’t talk to him. You didn’t have the guts to. Your best friend, Gargo, had on multiply occasions tried to push you to talk to him, he even talked to him himself, but it ended with you almost running away as soon as he directed himself to you. That was how it was today as well when you turned your attention back to your best friend, who had been telling you how he just couldn’t get that one spell right, no matter how hard he tried. 

“Y/N? Are you even listening to me?” He said, looking behind you to see who you had been looking at. He knew you far too well, despite him being a Hufflepuff and you a Slytherin. 

“Yeah, of course.” You said maybe too quickly. 

"You were dreaming off into your little dreamland with Scorpius, weren’t you?“ He said, a teasing smile on his face, you blushed lightly. 

"No, I wasn’t.” You retorted back, hoping he would drop it again. 

“Really Y/N? We’re gonna do this again?” Gargo raised a perfect trimmed eyebrow at you. “You’ve been head over heels for him since you first saw him at the train station. The first year!” He threw his hands up in the air, as to make it more dramatic. 

“But what if he doesn’t like me? What if he hates me?” You let the worry seep through in your voice, as you looked scared over at your best friend. 

“What do you mean, hate you? Why would he do that?" 

"Because I’m a muggle-born! You know how his family line is about their pure blood." 

"You mean, how his family line was about their pure blood. You know is father hate the racism now.” Gargo corrected. 

“Still…” You trailed off, the doubt still lingering in your mind. 

“Where is that ambitious trait of yours when you need it?!” Gargo fumed, but suddenly his face grew into a huge smile. “Looks like he is more ambitious than you." 

You turned your head, only to quickly turn back as you saw Scorpius coming your way. 

"Hey, Y/N.” Scorpius smiled down at you.

“Hey, Scorpius.” You said back, trying not to embarrass yourself. 

“Gargo.” He nodded to your best friend, who only gave him a wave back. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll have to go,” Gargo said before either of you had started talking, leaving you alone with Scorpius. 

“Mind if I sit?” He asked, gesturing to the spot beside you. 

“No, not at all.” You said, smiling like an idiot. 

“So, I know we haven’t spoken or anything like that, but, how do I say this.” Scorpius began, scratching his neck. 

“Ehm, so basically, my friends got a little bit tired of me talking about you…” He trailed off.

“Why would you talk about me in front of your friends?” You asked your heart rate quickening. 

“Because I kind of like you. A lot.” He didn’t dare look you in the eye, so he looked down on the ground, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. 

“You like me?” You said, shocked, almost sitting there with your mouth wide open, but luckily for you, it was only your eyes that looked like they would pop out of your head. 

“Ye-yeah.” He stuttered. You smiled shyly, only now beginning to blush as well. 

“Well, I like you too…” You trailed off, shyly looking over to him. 

“Really?!” His head shot up, his face in utter surprise.

“Jupp.” You said, smiling at him, the blush still burning in your cheeks. 

“Would you like to do something tonight? Maybe hang out?” Scorpius couldn’t hide his silly smile as he said it, looking at you with anticipation. 

“I would love to!” Without thinking you gave him a hug, so even you were surprised, but luckily he hugged you back after gaining his senses. You two pulled apart, but not much, sitting very close to each other. 

“Now is probably the time when I should have walked back to my friends, but I think they already know what you answered, it seems.” He looked over his shoulders to look at his friends, who stood cheering. “So mind if we hang around a little bit more before class starts?” He asked, being more his cocky self, which you had heard he had from his father. 

“I would love to.” You said. “If you help me with the spell we were supposed to do. I was doing other things during class.” You made a face at him as you held up your dark arts book, and he broke out into a laugh causing you to laugh with him.


End file.
